


I'm Sorry

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anxiety, Coping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-16 23:20:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16504748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When you can't cope





	I'm Sorry

"I can't cope" said the girl to her parents as they ordered her to stay.

"I can't handle it" she tells them as they tell her she doesn't have a choice

"I can't do this" she cries as they tell her that her feelings aren't important.

"I need space" she begs as they guilt her into staying.

"I need help" she whispers brokenly as they ignore her distress.

"I'm sorry" she repeats her voice dead as they tell her she isn't doing enough.

"I'm still here." She tries as they push her wants and needs aside.

"Help" she cries alone.


End file.
